


Opposite

by Amethystfairy1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Punk!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has a girlfriend. Not only this, but she is the exact opposite from anyone any member of the Karasuno team could have possibly imagined their gentle hearted setter falling for. When she shows up at practice, the team is in for not only a big surprise, but an even bigger danger as the girl doesn't take kindly to being referred to as a 'scary looking shady freak'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara Koushi x Punk!reader. My first x reader ever! Hope you enjoy!

You scrolled through the music selection on your phone in boredom, slipping your dark purple headphones up from where they normal hung around your neck to settle comfortably over your ears. Sighing, you selected a random song and the heavy metal band pumped into your ears. 

_Suga’s practice better not take much longer, I’m not sitting around waiting for him for an hour like I did last time!_

You were seated just beneath the barred over windows of the volleyball gym, waiting for your boyfriend, a veteran member of the team, to finish up, for he’d promised to take you out that night because he’d skipped your last date due to practice.

You’d waited for him to finish practice several times before, he’d always burst out the door, seize your hand, and practically sprint away before you could catch a glimpse of any of the other members of the team.

_Maybe he thinks I’ll find them weird...what an idiot._

You glanced down, you’d dressed in your favorite outfit, wearing dark gray, ripped jeans, cuffed at the ankles with your black leather combat boots, spikes sparkled silver across the toes. You were wearing a weathered gray tank top that had a large skull and crossbones studded on the front of it with black lace around the edges. You were wearing a pseudo leather jacket that had a butterfly collar and an angled zipper, with several buckles across the arms and shoulders that you’d left undone. You’d even done your make up, wearing glittery purple eyeshadow. Suga had told you he wanted to take you somewhere nice to make up for the missed date, so you figured you may as well go the extra mile to look appropriate. 

A wry grin crossed your face as you considered your idea of appropriate compared to his.

You glanced up at the window, huffing in frustration, you could have sworn you’d seen something, but the flash of orange out of the corner of your eye could have been your imagination, you supposed.

 

**_Inside the gym._ **

 

Suga returned from putting up the volleyballs to see Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka gathered together whispering.

He edged closer in an attempt to glean some of their conversation.

“I saw this super scary girl outside! Her shoes have spikes on them!”

Hinata whispered in a frantic voice.

Suga frowned in consideration, that sounded familiar.

“She was wearing a leather jacket too!” Noya pressed onward.

Tanaka swallowed.

“She glanced up at the window, I think she saw you, Hinata!” 

Hinata yelped in a very unmanly manner.

“You don’t think I made her angry, do you? She’s gonna kill me! Save me, Noya-senpai!” 

Hinata toppled dramatically to the floor.

“Shut up, dumbass, she’s not going to kill you just for looking at her.” 

Kageyama grumbled, but even he seemed slightly put off by the appearance of the girl he’d also seen.

Noya and Tanaka rambled on.

“You think she’s a member of a gang?”

“What if she’s a criminal vigilante?” 

“What if we were in her territory and she hunted us down!?”

“Is she waiting for us outside!?”

Now the two of them were clutching at each other in terror.

They jumped a good foot in the air when their upperclassman clamped a hand on each of their shoulders.

Hinata leapt up from where he’d still been lying on the floor and Kageyama took a step backwards at the rather insulted look on Sugawara’s face.

“What are you four discussing over here?” He asked with a voice that portrayed his usual calm, kind demeanor.

“S-Suga-san! There’s a scary lady outside!” Hinata wailed without thought.

Suga walked over to the window and peeked out, sure enough, his girlfriend was sitting there, surely waiting for him without any thoughts of murdering any of his teammates in her mind.

Suga sighed heavily.

_I thought I told her not to come over until after practice..._

 

**_Outside._ **

 

You glanced up when the door to the gym opened at long last. Your silver haired boyfriend exited, dressed casually as well.

“Hey, Suga, you done?” You asked curiously, already getting to your feet, slipping off your headphones to dangle around your neck and tucking your phone in your pocket.

“Yes, let’s head out, ok? I was thinking we could go and...”

You smirked, you weren’t gonna let him get away with it this time, talking your ear off until you were far away from the gym before letting you ask anything about the practice.

“Hey, I thought I saw someone looking out the window at me!” You interrupted.

Suga stared at you for a moment before forcing a laugh.

“W-What? Of course not! All of us were cleaning up!”

You frowned.

“But I saw a bright flash of orange go by. Oh well!”

You shrugged as you slipped your hand into his, he looked relieved as your fingers intertwined with his, thinking that you were signaling you were prepared to leave.

You turned on your heel and made for the still gaping gym doors, gripping the stuttering setter’s hand in an iron grasp, pulling him backwards.

“I really want to meet your team, already, Suga! I haven’t even ever seen a practice!” 

You whined.

Suga stammered on incoherently before recovering his ability to speak and digging in his heels to the ground.

“No, no, no! You don’t want to go in there right now...uh...they...they’re cleaning the court! Yeah, cleaning the court! They wouldn’t be able to talk to you right now anyway!”

You glanced back at him, when was he going to realize he was absolutely rotten at lying? 

You traded out calling his bluff in favor of a different tactic.

You pulled your hand free of Suga’s and put both of your own on your hips, turning on him.

“You left them to clean up? Without helping? That’s so rude, Suga! Come on, you need to go back and help them finish, I can help too.” 

You ran around him and planted your hands on his back, then started full on pushing him towards the door.

“Wait! I, I, uh...” 

Suga was at a total loss for what to do, unable to wiggle out of this without revealing his lie, and before he could think of an alternate reason to avoid the gym, he had been shoved through the doors, you were right behind him.

You smiled as you looked over everyone, sure enough, the court clean up was already finished and everyone was taking up their bags to leave.

“Hey!” You shouted in greeting, waving.

Suga covered his face with both hands, bent his head, and groaned.

“What’s wrong with you?”  You rounded on him.

Suga looked up at you tiredly but before any further words could exit his mouth, you heard a stifled shriek followed by the someone shouting.

You turned to see an orange haired boy staring at you in unadulterated terror and a tall black haired boy stumbling around, tangled up in the volleyball courts net.

Piecing it together by eye, you figured the orange haired boy had seen you, freaked out, and dropped the net, the taller player becoming entangled in the net as a result. 

A tall blonde with glasses and a shorter brown haired boy with freckles were snickering at the display.

You didn’t bother even looking at them, instead turning to the boy with the bright orange hair, you gave him your most genuine smile.

Most people had told you you looked psychotic when you smiled, but you had developed the skill of ignoring the haters.

“Hinata, you dumbass! Get this thing off me!” 

The tall boy shouted as he struggled with the net, an older boy you recognized as the captain, Sawamura Daichi, as Suga had told you, hurried over, calmed the trapped volleyball player and started to remove him from the net.

Hinata, you figured that was his name since this was what the boy in the net had shouted, was now attempting to hide behind the net post. 

You strode over to him, combat boots clomping on the wood, you’d neglected to remove them and no one was complaining, and waved at him.

“I came to meet the team!” You exclaimed again.

Hinata’s mouth was hanging open at you by now.

Suga walked up behind you and grabbed the buckle on the back of your jacket, then pulled you backwards from where you’d been towering over Hinata.

Hinata, who had started furiously apologizing while bowing on the ground.

“I’m so sorry I thought you were a criminal!” He wailed.

You raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You thought I was a criminal? Why?” 

Hinata blinked twice, then looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“Because you look kinda scary.” He admitted.

You stared him for a moment more before laughing.

“Aw, thats cute!”

You patted him on the head several times and Suga was now worried about Hinata collapsing from pent up terror.

“I guess I need to lose the skulls huh?” You giggled.

“They do look freaky. But not in a bad way!” Hinata yelped, waving his arms around. Clearly he was trying to be friendly but was failing to keep his true feelings about your outfit from escaping his mouth.

“Maybe a bit, but I like it that way!” You replied, plucking out your leather jacket.

“You would have slapped me for saying that...” You caught Suga grumble under his breath behind you.

“That, as you well know, is because you’re my _boyfriend_.”

You spun around and snapped your fingers.

“You should approve of the way I dress, I was wearing this same jacket when you first asked me out and you didn’t have an issue with it then.” You replied without skipping a beat.

Everyone on the team had their eyes on you now. Suga’s eyes were as big as tennis balls and he seemed to be trying to comprehend that you’d just announced this out loud in front of his entire team.

“Suga-san! You didn’t tell us you have a hot, scary girlfriend!” Nishinoya was the first to speak, leaping up to the older setter.

“Yeah!” Tanaka was right behind him.

“Hot and scary?” You asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

“Oy!” Suga shouted, scowling at the two of them with fire burning in his eyes. 

You laughed at his reaction.

“Well, doesn’t everything think I’m just a freak anyway?” You snickered, inwardly knowing that the comment had stung a little.

“But you aren’t! You dress differently, what reason is that to think you’re scary?” Suga turned on you, throwing his arms back as he said this.

“But you wear skulls.” Tanaka pointed out.

“You have a shaved head, beady little eyes, and look like a thug. Did I walk in here and tell you that you look scary?” You snapped.

Tanaka jumped back, putting up his hands in surrender.

“And you!”

You pointed at Noya.

“What the hell is with the hair, dude? You look like a chocolate dipped ice cream cone!” You exclaimed.

“My mom thinks my hair is cool!” Nishinoya shot back lamely.

Tsukishima was all to happy to point this out, snickering.

“What kind of comeback is that, Noya-san? So she looks like she belongs in a shady concert venue, who cares?”

“Oh, thanks for the back up, four eyes! Go back over to freckles and leave the rest of us to argue in peace!” You barked, waving a hand at the tall first year.

Daichi chuckled awkwardly as he dragged Nishinoya and Tanaka away from Suga. Tsukishima actually did as told for once and wandered back over to Yamaguchi, still snickering under his breath at getting a rise out of you.

“How come you didn’t tell anyone about having a girlfriend?” Daichi asked, turning to Suga.

The silver haired third year scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“I dunno...I just didn’t really consider it.”

“Hell yes you did!” You weren’t about to keep quiet in this matter.

“You always drag me away from the gym when I come to meet you after practice! Whenever I say I wanna come see you guys at practice or in a match you make up some weak excuse for why I can’t come! Are you embarrassed of me or something?” You fired off these questions rapidly, and Suga looked blindsided by the sudden accusations.

“No, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I just...the team...well...”

Nishinoya slipped up.

“Is it because you were afraid we’d steal her away? Dude, volleybros code, we’d never try to take your chick.”

Daichi’s dangerous aura scared away any of Nishinoya’s further comments.

Suga groaned. “It’s because I didn’t want anyone on the team to make you feel bad! Honestly, some of these boys don’t know when to stay quiet, no matter what I’ve tried to teach them about manners. Just look at Noya and Tsukishima!”

Someone in the group coughed ‘Suga-mama’ but you weren’t quite sure who, you also didn’t get the meaning but you filed it away to ask about later.

“Feel bad? Me? Have you met me? Since when have a few little comments from people I don’t care about made me feel bad?”

Suga raised an eyebrow, and you internally hated how he knew you better then that.

You rolled your eyes.

“Thats a whole other story! Anyway, I got to see your team and got a semi-good reason for why you don’t like me coming over here. Which means that now I’m gonna be busting into your gym all the time, so I’m happy! I was promised a decent night out, see you all later! I’m coming to the next practice no matter what Suga says! And if any of you diss my outfits again I’ll knock you out!” You declared loudly.

“H-Hey!” Suga protested weakly as you grabbed his hand again and marched from the gym. 

The team stared after the two of you.

“So...that’s Suga’s girlfriend?” Asahi asked for some confirmation.

“She’s...pretty wild, huh?” Yamaguchi spoke for the first time since the abrupt arrival and departure.

“Definitely not someone I was expecting to Suga to end up with.” Daichi admitted. Then he clapped his hands twice.

“Alright, we still need to finish up cleaning, then you all can go and spy on their date! Hurry up!” 

“Captain, you know you want to come spy too...” Tanaka said teasingly.

A single Daichi glare was all it took to have him racing for the mops.

Asahi stood next to the captain as they watched the underclassmen race around, putting up the mops and nets.

“So...are we going to...”

“Yes, yes we are going to go spy on them.” 

Then Daichi slung his back over his shoulder and left the gym to the underclassmen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment below and let me know if I should do more x reader ideas!


End file.
